A Life for a Life
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: Upon realizing the Las Plagas was a fake, the HCF wants Ada Wong dead. And they have a very unlikley canidate to do it.


A Life For A Life Chapter 1

The scene falls on a very large building cut into the side of a rugged cliff. Heavy rain rapidly taps on every cravice of the building surrounded only by the dark Ocean water of the night as the cresent moon shines eerily on it's surface. Every once in a while a bolt of lighting rips through the darkness as if it were the sun itself.

The scene goes further on, down into what is the underground tunnel of the building, dimly lighted only by the revolving red lights and security cameras. A large roar passes through the hallway followed by the rattling of distant chains.

A small group of men are seen holding the chains of what looks to be a spawn straight from hell. It lashes back and forth in a rhthymic motion trying to break free of the bonds that contain him from freedom.

"Easy easy!" one of the men yelled as grasped one of the iron chains which was locked onto the creatures wrist. A large tractor-like automobile led the pack as from the back of it a large claw device was held firmly around the monster's waist.

"Where in the hell do we put this thing!" an ordinary soldier yelled to his higher officer, "We need to transport it into the medical labs for further testing. I don't know why in the hell they didn't sedate the friggin thing!"

The monster gives a larger roar as it tries desperatly to pull at the large chains. They are about halfway down from their destination, and it is going rather slowly.

A few more feet and one of the soldier's stop as a superior officer looks on, "Don't you dare..." he states seriously as the soldier who stopped opens his mouth trying to hold back a sneeze. The monster notices this too, and pretends as if he is fully under control. The moment is at hand and as the man reaches forward to give a large sneeze the creature pulls it's right arm ripping the chain straight from the temporarily stunned man's hands.

The second man holding the chain was launched forward sending him past the creature's body and hitting one of the men holding the left arm. With it's right arm free the abomination clasped it's deformed hand around the claw and gripped it tightly

The claw gave a satisfying schreech as it started to press in on itself. The pressure was still not enough, and the creature used it's right arm to grab one of the men holding the left chain and threw him away from the group, into a wall ramming himself into it upside down.

The other man let go without a fight, and with both it's arms finally free it grasped onto the claw again forcing it into a twisted shape.

A few guards who were walking along with the escort mission began to open fire on the beast as per orders if the monster would start to break the claw. They had little effect, and one of the bullets even struck a guard holding one of the chains in the chest dropping him down to the floor like a ragdoll.

The monster gave a hideous roar, and finally succeded in detatching the claw from the transport machine. The guards backed up in a fit of fear, and the creature glared it's horrible red eyes at the group before charging at them with a growl.

The image of the guards being slaughtered is seen through a black and white security monitor, as a slender hand moves over it smoothly, "It's magnificent." In the darkened security room a man sporting a fancy lab coat and five o' clock stares at the monitor as if in a trance. He turns to a figure standing next to him who is also looking into the monitor, "He has amazing potential. It's ashame it's all brute rage."

A glint of black is shown as a man wearing dark sunglasses moves closer to the monitor, "It is true that brute rage is no substitute to real power, but this could be enough to fufill it's mission." The scientist looked over at his partner slightly suprised, "Your still going through with the mission? But how do you expect to contain this creature, and concieve it do do your bidding."

The man beside him just gave a small grin only seen by the light from the monitor, "Oh do not worry Birkin, every being has it's price."

The man now seen to be blonde walked over to a small elevator, and walked inside as seconds later a humming sound is heard as he decended through the floors.

Back down at ground zero the beast was making short work of the small group of guards that tried to poke and prod him with oversized cattle prongs. Tranquelizers seemed to have no effect for as of now 13 were lodged into it's hunched back. A final guard of the small group remained as backup was not yet called, and the beast grabbed the poor man by the neck, holding him high off the ground.

The man didn't even have enough air to yell, yet it seemed to come naturally as he suddenly burst into flames as charcoiled pieces of his body slowly decsended to the floor in a firey blaze.

The scientist known as Birkin also saw this, and quickly pushed a button placed next to the monitors. The blonde heading down the catwalk in ground zero heard a fuzzy sound, and clicked on his communicator which was attached to his chest, "Wesker?" "I'm here Birkin what is it?"

Birkin looked even closer as the monster tossed the extra crispy guard down the hall, "It seems that the monster has retained some of Alexia's skills, be cautious of it." Wesker didn't answer for they both knew he understood, and Wesker just proceeded down the catwalk high above the ground were the monster was rampaging.

The monster gained hold of the transportation tractor shaking it as if it were a bag of chips, trying to get the last crumb. It suddenly turned hearing the sounds of something clanging on metal. The creature looked up to see the blonde standing on the catwalk directly on the side of him. He put his hands on the railings, and looked at the monstrocity as if he were looking at a lion at the zoo.

"I would advize against this behavior for the time being" the blonde said in a smooth tone. The monster came to a realization staring at the man as his crimson eyes widened at this acknowledgement, "You!" it yelled in a dark tone, dropping the tractor and pointing an accusing claw at the man, "Your the one that brought me here! What the hell do you want from me!"

The blonde took a few steps to the left, "Its not actually what I want persay...its what I need" the blonde stated grasping an angry fist. The monster looked up at him, waiting for the man to go on. Wesker just gave a slight groan and looked back down at him, "You see one of my operatives betrayed me...and it is up to you to eliminate her for me."

The monster just growled, "You enslave me...and then think that I will kill for you! You must be nuts!" He did something even the blonde didn't expect, and swiftly picked up the tractor, and with a heave chucked it at the bottom of the catwalk, bending the beams and causing the catwalk to begin to convulse.

Wesker gripped the handlebars tightly as the catwalk rocked up and down before completly coming down with a stunned Albert Wesker who gave a short yell as he landed in the middle of the debrey.

The monster gave a sick grin as it panted heavily from it's own body weight. The grin was shortlived as pieces of the catwalk slowly started to move as a shaking form stumbled from it.

Wesker panted painfully as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. He fell to his knees and looked up to see the monster give a yell, and charge at him, ready to fufill the kill. It made it's way up to the unmoving Wesker and sharply raised it's muscular hands into the air as it readied the blow, but not before the blonde got a final word in, "You are familiar with the Redfields are you not?"

The monster sharply halted it's attack still having it's hands just a foot from the top of Wesker's head, "I hear you had strong feelings for Ms. Redfield." The monster's eyes widley opened, "Claire?"

Wesker gave a triumpent laugh, "Well I guess my calculations are correct. Well then if they are I don't think you want to see her hurt do you?" he asked in a cocky tone. The beast gritted it's sharp teeth, and grabbed Wesker by the arm pulling him off the floor, "If you layed I finger on her I swear I-" "Do not strith my oversized friend, at the moment she is unharmed...but thats not saying she will not be if you do not follow my instructions."

The monster gave in and gently placed Wesker back onto the floor, "Good, now we are making some progress." The beast just lowered it's head and gave an unhappy groan, "wha...what do I have to do?" Wesker grinned from ear to ear, "All you have to do is slay one more person for me, and by the looks of it you are pretty good at it" he said while looking at all of the mutulated bodies spread across the cold ground.

The monster looked at him untrusting, "Thats it? And it will guarantee Claires saftey?" Wesker crossed his arms confidently, "Hers and even your own." The creature sighed and looked around at the destruction he caused, "That doesn't matter to me. Even if I survive this mission, where would I go? I'm a freak, and would be a menace to mandkind itself."

Wesker walked over so he was in front of the large creature, "That is nothing to be concerned with. See through me and my colleagues studies we discovered a serum that would negate the effects of the T-Veronica virus."

The monster's red cat eyes had a glimmer of hope in them, "Are you serious? You mean you could change me back to my oldself again!" he asked loudly. Wesker adjusted his glasses and looked back up at the beast, "In theory you will be just the same as before you were ever injected with the virus."

The monster's face looked relieved, "So...who is it I have to kill?" Wesker reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small photo, throwing it like a frisbee over to the giant. It picked it up, holding it with the tips of it's claws and tried to make out the face through the darkness of the room.

It looked to be female, and of asian origin. She wore a sexy dress that showed off her thin legs, which looked to be red even though it could just be the reflection of his eyes. The lady held a large handgun, and looked to be in combat.

"Ada Wong." The monster looked up from the picture to see Wesker with a look of not exactly anger, but dissapointment, "What did she do?" it asked as it might as well know why it was killing someone expecially a young woman. Wesker looked up, and the monster could see he was glaring under his glasses.

He gave a big sigh, and took off his glasses, polishing them with his shirt, "She took something very special from me" he informed it while concentrating on the glasses. The creature waited till he was finished, "Can I ask what it was?" Wesker gave another heavy sigh, "You might as well...its not like you haven't seen enough all ready" he stated as he motioned his hand around the entire facility.

"It was a very important virus. A small creature called the Las Plagas. I sent her on a mission to obtain it, and in return she delivered to me a fake." The monster thought of something, "So wait, do you need me to recover the virus too?" Wesker shook his head, "No I will have other men on that assignment. I just need you to eliminate her, and show her the kind of power she betrayed."

"Ok so where do I find this, Ada Wong?" Wesker smiled evily, "Just follow me and we will prepare everything for this assignment." Wesker walked forward, and the monster gave a low groan before quietly following behind.

Wesker gave a small chuckle at his brillance. In the security room Birkin gave the same chuckle at what Wesker had accomplished. This thing surpassed the Nemesis's abilities and it was following loyaly at their side.

Birkin snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the monitor vacant of any movement, and hurridly left the security room to help prepare for the assignment.


End file.
